


Balto and the Human

by Noriktheleader



Category: Balto - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriktheleader/pseuds/Noriktheleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought you knew the story of Balto? The amazing creature that led a lost dog sled team over 300 miles. Well there is more to the story that you may not know about. For instance, there was a boy. A boy who was nothing like Balto, yet they were the same. Two lost souls, abandoned, hated, and forgotten. This is how the story really took place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfiction! Thanks for posting reviews, and if you have any advice I will gladly take it. It's not an open ending, but I might consider making some changes to the story. Enjoy!

(Group of children circling around an old man sitting in a chair)

Have you ever heard of the story of Balto? The half wolf, half dog that lead a team of sled dogs over 300 miles through a frozen winter storm. I'm sure you've heard of him, but the tale you've been told about this wondrous creature is not entirely true. For the storytellers failed to tell you about one person in particular. A boy, who not only was an outcast like Balto, but also faced the dangerous journey along side him. That boys name is Norik, and I'm going to tell you how the story really took place. Now it all started with three little taps.

*Tap *Tap *Tap  
"Pssssst! Come on Norik, I know you're in there! Psssssssssssst! Wake up!" A young girl was looking through the crack of a shed door. Inside, on a small pile of hay, lay a boy half awake. He shuffled around in the pile of hay. The boy was about the same age as the girl outside, and his name was Norik. "Come on, the sun is already up!" The girl, slightly irritated at the fact that Norik was trying to ignore her. Still lying in the hay, Norik irritatingly responded. "Rosy, you know the Director doesn't let me sleep in. Just let me sleep a few more minutes." Rosy, still attempting to get him up, responded in a playful tone. "Well if you don't want to have breakfast at my house, thats fine, more for me." Norik sighed, he was really hungry and he knew Rosy's mother was a good cook. Norik stood up from his pathetic excuse for a bed.

"Alright, you got me. Give me a minute, he boarded up my normal escape route."

"Wow, he must actually be starting too get smarter." Rosy responded with a smile.  
Norik took a look around. The shack had very few things inside of it, probably because it had become his sleeping quarters a few weeks ago. There were no windows, only small cracks in the wood too let in the smallest amounts light. The entrance was a set of small double doors, which was currently locked. There was only a wheel barrel, and Norik's pile of hay, no other tools of any kind. As Norik was looking around, he noticed how cold he was. It was, after all, the start of a very long winter in the isolated town of Nome, Alaska. "Crap, its cold. Where did I put my jacket?" He searched the room until he noticed his jacket being hung up in the rafters of the shed. "There it is, I must of put it up there after cleaning the forum." Slightly angry at this statement, Rosy responded from behind the doors. "He made you clean the whole forum again? That man just makes me so frustrated!"

"It's ok Rosy, it's not like I haven't been treated poorly in the past. Hey, I found a way out, it's a bit of a squeeze, but I think I'll fit."

"Good, and I know how you're treated by the other kids, but that doesn't mean he has too add on to the already overloaded chores just because of your gift." Norik stopped climbing and responded in a serious tone. "Trust me Rosy, it's not a gift, it's a curse."

"Norik!" Rosy was clearly frustrated with him. "How dare you call your powers a curse! niu chose you to have these gifts, and you continue to ignore them. After all, if it weren't for the abilities that She gave to your parents, you would not even be alive right now!" Norik, hanging from the rafters of the shack, responds ashamed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, I wish people didn't accuse me of being a freak. I just wish they could see the wonder in it like you do."

"Some day Norik, someday they will love and respect you, like I do."

"Sure, that'll be the day." He continued to climb. As she looked through the cracks of the door, Rosy tried to change the subject. "Are you out yet?" No response came, "I said-" She was cut off when Norik jumped down next to her from the roof of the shack. "Holy-, don't do that!"  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Norik asked sarcastically with a smile. Still stunned from the scare, Rosy said, "See, this is the kind of thing i'm talking about. You can climb out of this shack like nothing and quietly move across the roof without me even noticing. You are a very swift sucker!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Norik replied with a smile. "Now, too breakfast?" Rosy looked towards the direction of her house and said,"Yeah, we should probably get going, mother will be wondering where I am."

(Back to old man)  
"Now kids, the town was small, but big enough to survive on its own. There were only about a thousand people living there at max. I never really bothered to count though. There were bakers, carvers, fishermen, hunters, and all of those necessary workers that the town needed to survive. But, there was specific group of men that were always looked up to, and those men were the mushers. The mushers were in charge of their specific dog sled teams. Just as you know from the story of Balto, they were the ones that got the medicine for all of the sick children, or so the story states."

"Uncle, what did Rosy and Norik look like?"

"Very good question little one, Rosy and Norik were both about twelve years old at this time. Rosy was a shorter white girl with bright red hair, and dazzling green eyes. Norik on the other hand, was a rather tall boy for his age. He had pale blue eyes and hair as white as snow. The people around town never knew why, that is accept for Rosy and her family. Now, where was I, ah yes, Rosy and Norik were heading to her house."

(Cut back too the two kids)

"I'm glad you were able to get out there before the Director came, we haven't had breakfast together in a long time."

"Yea, it's nice to get out sometimes." Norik pauses, "So, Rosy I..." Norik trails off. "What?" Rosy asks with a slightly confused look on her face. "I'm... I'm..." Norik stutters too get any words out. "Well spit it out, there's no use mumbling."

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've decided that I'm not going to live at the orphanage anymore." Rosy stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Norik very confused. "What?!" what do you mean? You're running away?"

"Shhh! I don't want the whole town too know. But yes, I'm going to live alone, away from anyone and everyone that lives in this God forsaken town. Especially the Director, I can't stand living in that place. It's terrible, I'd rather be out I the woods like I used to be."

"But, where will you go? How will you survive out in the wild?" Saddened, she pauses and looks down at the ground, "What about me?" Norik, feeling bad for Rosy, "I'm not leaving forever. There's an abandoned boat about a mile away from town by the shore. I'm going to stay there. I can fish, hunt, and it's close enough to where we can still hang out." Rosy looked up at him, "But, but..." Rosy was still clearly worried for him.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't had my fare share of living out in the forest." He said with a smile.

"That may be true, but back then, you had your parents." Norik sighed, "True, but I'm not a kid anymore. I have to stop relying on other people too survive, and just live my life the way I want to live it. Besides, no one ever goes out there anyway, they won't think to look for me there. They will probably think that I ran out to the forest, where my parents..." he stops suddenly and looks down at the ground. He was suddenly as depressed as Rosy.

"Hey... hey," Norik looks at her as she grabs him by the hand. "It's okay, but just because you lived out in the wilderness back then, doesn't mean you have too again." Norik broke his hand free from hers and looked away.

"I'm better off living cold and alone out there," He pointed towards the shore, "than cold and alone there." He pointed towards the orphanage.

"Well, you may be right about that. But Norik, please never forget, you are never alone," She pointed her finger on his chest, "She is always with you." Norik, feeling a sense of relief, smiled and replied, "Thank you Rosy, you always knew how to cheer me up." They hug.  
(As they are hugging) "You're like the brother I never had, I'll always be there for you." says Rosy. A slightly dissapointed look came across Norik's face. They stopped hugging.  
"Now, if you're going to live on that boat, you'll need some supplies."

"Can we get some food first?" Norik responds with a smirk.

"Of course, I'm as hungry as you are." Rosy responds with a smile.

"Considering where I live, I highly doubt that." They laughed and continued to walk too Rosy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, Balto should come in around chapter 4 after Norik leaves the town. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Rosy said with a smile. Norik lift his head and toke a big whiff into his nose, then turned too Rosy and said with a smile, "Ah, pancakes, I can smell them already." Rosy rolled her eyes,"You can smell just about anything remember." Norik replied sarcastically, "Oh yes, thats right. I totally forgot about that." Rosy playfully pushed him aside. "Ok smart alec, shall we enter?"

"We shall indeed." They both walked into Rosy's house. Her house was about the same sizes as the rest of the houses surrounding it. The whole town was basically that way, all of the houses were built the same. That is accept for specific buildings like the post office, the stores, and the other business buildings as such.

As they entered through the door, they were quickly greeted by Jenna. Jenna was Rosy's red and white husky, she was always the first person you see when you enter Rosy's house. She was always full of energy and excitement, especially when Rosy was around. Those two were perfect for eachother, they were almost always together and Rosy was never angry at Jenna, even if she did something wrong.

"Hey Jenna! Hey girl!" Rosy greeted Jenna with a big hug. Norik kneeled down next to the dog.

"Hey Jenna, how you been?" Jenna barked and jumped around. Norik stood up as Rosy's mother entered the room. Her mother, surprised to see them, "Well you're here early, did the director give you a day off?"

"I wish that were true, but I never get days off. No, today I just snuck out so that I could see Rosie before the days work began."

"Well, as long as you get back before you're missed, I don't mind. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No I have not, have you?"

"No, we're about to have pancakes in a few minutes here, you care to join us?"

"That would be lovely thank you." Norik may not have been the most polite person in town, but he made sire to be good around Rosy's parents. After Rosy's mother walked into another room, she quietly asked Norik, "Aren't you going to tell my parents that you're leaving the orphanage? Maybe they can help you." Norik slightly saddened by his decision replied, "If I tell them, they could get in trouble if people ask where I am. I don't want them too be liable for my actions. If I get caught, the blame should go on me, and me alone. Unfortunately it's best that they know nothing all, I wish I could tell them, but this is just how it has to be."

"I understand," she looks down at Jenna who is sitting at her side, "I just don't like too see you doing this on your own."

Rosy's mother reentered the room and says with a smile, "Take off your coats and come to the table." The two children quickly remove their jackets and rush over to the table.

Norik quickly sat down with a smile on his face,"Sweet! This will be the best breakfast I've had in a long time." Rosy's mother, while she set the food on the table, turned too Norik, "What do you normally have?"

"I usually get the leftover oatmeal, and by the time I finish my morning chores, and it's usually cold."

She smiled, "Well today, you shall eat like a king." Rosy's mother was always making Norik feel apart of the family. He used to spend a lot of time there. If he wasn't at the orphanage, he was either getting some alone time in the forest, or at Rosy's house.

As they ate, they didn't say much. Probably because Norik was too busy eating too have time to talk about anything. After about five minutes, Rosy's father came into the room from the front door. "Hello darling, how was the hunt?" Rosy's mother called out to her husband at the entrance of the door. He stood by the front door as he removed his snow covered clothing. He called back to her, "Hello dear, the hunt went well. I caught a couple rabbits and a fox, I already put them in the back."

"Perfect, now come sit down and have some breakfast." Rosy's father walked over to the table and noticed Norik sitting beside Rosy. He looked down at him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well hi there, didn't see you there. No work this morning?"

"No, I have work, I was just able to get up early enough to have breakfast with you guys before I started." Rosy's mother turned to her husband, "I told him it was fine as long as he got back in time."

"Of course it's fine! You know you're always welcome."

"Well thank you." Norik responded with a smile. They continued to eat as the father talked about is hunt and how the caribou were starting to migrate. Norik was not very interested in that sort of thing though, he just sat there eating and listening to the father's stories. After about a few more minutes of eating and talking, the father's facial expressions changed dramatically. One moment he was smiling, the next, he was very serious. He looked over too Norik with a look that said, "I'm sorry." Norik looked right back at him and knew something was up.

"I know that today is not an easy day for you Norik, considering the past, but I just want you to remember that we are here for you. Just as we were then, we are now."

"Thank you." This made Norik instantly depressed, as well as slightly embarrassed because all the eyes at the table were immediately turned towards him.

"Maybe it's best if we talk about it, would you like to?" Instantly Norik responded in a slightly snotty tone, "No, I don't exactly like to reminisce on the day my parents were killed."

"Well alright, that's your decision." Rosy's father then continued to eat his breakfast, as did the others. Meanwhile, Norik simply sat there looking at his food. The memory of that day haunted him for a long time, it still did. He was only a little boy.

He didn't actually remember what happened though, he was told about the events of that day, as well as the strange happenings of the many days before. He was told through visions by Her. Aniu, the great she wolf. She was and still is worshiped by many people and animals alike. She is a spirit walker, she can be seen, if she so chooses, but she never leaves a trace of where she has been. Her powers are rarely seen, but when they are, they are hidden. She uses her powers to guide people to accomplish their destinies. The rest of the breakfast that morning was finished in silence.

After they finished breakfast, Rosy and Norik said goodbye to everyone before heading back to the orphanage, or so they told their parents. As Rosy was putting her snow stuff back on, Norik was petting Jenna. Rosy realized something odd about Norik, "You never wear very many layers when you go outside do you?"

"Nope, I never get cold." Norik said with a smirk.

"You are so weird you know that?"

"Yes, I know, I'm told quite frequently by just about everyone at the orphanage." Rosy, sorry that she made him feel bad, "Oh, right, sorry..."

"It's ok, i'm used to it." Norik really didn't care what other people thought of him at this point, he was leaving the town full of people who hated and shunned him. They headed out the front door, and Jenna started to follow. Rosy noticed Jenna following and stopped her, "No Jenna, you need to stay here, don't worry, I'll be back soon." Jenna, ears drooped down started to walk back into the house. Norik looked back and saw this, "Why can't she come? She won't do any harm, heck, she may even be useful." Jenna heard this, turned around, perked her ears up, and wagged her tail. Rosy, reluctant to agree, "Well alright, I guess no harm will come of it." Jenna instantly ran up beside Rosy and jumped around.

They began to walk until they got closer to the main shopping part of town, and then Norik looked around. "Ok, we need to do this quick and easy so the Director doesn't start to look for me. We'll have to split up. Rosy you take Jenna and get some food, try to find food that will last a long time without going bad. I'm going to see if I can find some tactical supplies, backpacks, water bottles, weapons, things like that."

"Ok," Looking down at Jenna, "I think we can handle it."

"Good, use Jenna as a distraction if you have too, because I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me." Rosy looked at Norik and smirked, "If you try at all too convinced me go back to the house, I will slap you across the face."

"Alright then, I guess we're good to go. Lets meet at the back of your house at noon, even if you don't have all the stuff we need."

"Okedoki, see you at noon." Rosy skipped away with Jenna. Norik face palmed, "Sometimes, I don't know about that girl." He then quickly turned and disappeared through an alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any advice you can give or thoughts on the story would be wonderful! Enjoy!

"What first, what first?” Norik continued to ask himself as he walked down an alley. When he got to the end of the alley, he hid behind a fence and looked down the road. Most of the shops were already open, for it was about an hour before noon. Not many children were walking through the streets, this troubled him greatly because it meant that him being there would attract attention. “Maybe I should get the backpack first, then I can hold anything else I find inside of it.” He continued to look down the road until he saw his first item on his list. It was a backpack sitting on the porch of someones house. “Well don’t mind if I do.” He came out from the alley and began to walk down the road, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He looked around to see if there was anyone that was watching him, but there was not. Everyone was too busy with their own lives too even notice him just walk up and take the backpack from the porch. He swiftly picked it up and kept walking like nothing happend at all. He was a very good thief, because he had been stealing food from the Director’s stash just too have enough to eat.

After walking away from the house, he took the next turn into another alley way too see what was inside the backpack. He opened it up too find, a pair of gloves, a water bottle, “Well that’s very convenient.” He thought, and a mushers hat. When he saw the hat, he was immediately disgusted, for it brought back painful memories.

(Begin Flashback)

He was inside what seems like a cave, or a den of some sort. There was a figure standing over him. It was too dark, and the memory is too clouded to see clearly. A male voice off in the distance shouted, “You need to leave now, they are coming! Take our son and go!”

The voice of the figure in front of him responded, a female voice, “But I can’t leave you!”

“You have too, if you stay we all die; if I stay, you and our son will live. Think of his future!”

They figure looks down at Norik and gets closer, most likely to pick him up, but is interrupted by the sound of a loud bang. The figure immediately spun around to see what happens.

“No!” The female yelled, and ran off towards the sound. The figure disappeared, and another loud noise was heard. A little ways in the distance, a man with a gun in his hand, and a mushers hat on stands looking into the cave.

(Flashback end)

Almost in tears, Norik threw the hat onto the ground and walked further down the alley. He never liked to think about his past. It always depressed him.

All he needed now was a weapon of some kind, something to protect himself from the dangerous outside world. As Norik exited the alley, he is stopped by a small group of men. “You there, boy.” One of them asked, “Where do you think you’re going, shouldn't you be in school?” The men started to get closer too Norik. This made him feel uncomfortable, so he started to back up. “Uh, I don’t have school today. I’m uh, doing errands for my sick mother.“

“Is that so?” The three men kept getting closer until he was cornered up against some boxes in the alley. Norik, looking for a way out, “Yes, she’s very ill. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the hospital.” One of the men, clearly not convinced, “The hospital’s that way.” He pointed the opposite direction Norik was going. Norik, realizing he wasn’t going to talk himself out of this one, “Ah, well I, um.” Suddenly, he kicked snow into two of the men’s eyes. Immediately, he climbed up on top of the two boxes and leaped over the men too a fence on the other side of the alley. He walked along the fence like a cat until he was next to the building that it was attached too. By this time, the three men were running up to him to pull him down from the fence. Before they could grab him though, Norik jumped up onto the roof of the building. As Norik pulled himself up, he could hear the men yelling, “Over there, a ladder!” Swiftly, he ran across the roof of the house too the other side. As the first man to get to the roof appeared, Norik jumped across the alley onto the roof of the other building close to it. “What the..” The man was amazed by this, because the alley was over three meters wide. By the time the third man was on the roof, Norik was two buildings away. The first man was able to make it too the second building, but the second and third man were too afraid to jump. Instead, they quickly slid down the ladder and planned to cut him off when Norik came back to the ground.

When Norik landed on the fourth house, he took a sharp turn to the right. Looking back at the man chasing him, Norik smiled and jumped off the building. The man chasing him was shocked, but he did not see what Norik saw. There was a rope tied from the top of the building too the another building on the other side of the street. Norik used his backpack and the rope as a zip line and rode it into the second floor open window of the house across the street. After he landed, Norik looked back at the man on the roof. When the man saw Norik, he was horrified. Norik’s eyes were glowing a bright pale blue color, and those mysterious eyes stared right back at the man. The man on the roof did not try to follow Norik’s path though, instead, he climbed down from the roof on some boxes. The other two men saw Norik enter the building through the window and ran into the house through the front door. Inside, Norik ran through the house, and out another window on the opposite side. He quickly jumped down using boxes to get back the the ground. He turned to the nearest alley and hid under the support beams of the building next door.

Norik could hear voices coming from inside the house, he focused his hearing.  
“Where did he go?”  
“I don’t know do you see him?”  
“No, we must have lost him.”  
“How did he do that, he was way too fast.”  
“I don’t know, but after he went through the window, he looked back at me.”  
“Yea so what?”  
“I’ll tell you what, his eyes were glowing blue! The stare he gave me was bone chilling.”  
“Whatever, you’re crazy.”  
“No, I’m serious!”  
“What was he even doing anyway?”  
“I don’t care, he’s not our problem anyway.” The voices faded away. As Norik crouched under the building, hiding in the shadows, his head was throbbing. He was grabbing his head and struggling to stop the pain. Trying not to yell in pain, he pushed his head into the snow. This felt very soothing, because his head was burning up. A few painful moments later, the throbbing stopped, and the glow went away. Norik lay there, exhausted.

After about what seemed like ten minutes, Norik crawled out from under the building. He looked up too see how much longer he had. “Crap, I need to start heading back. It’s almost noon.” Norik thought to himself. “I hope Rosy had an easier time than I did.” As he was heading back too Rosy’s house, he took as many alley as he could. “Don’t want to get in another situation like that again.” As he was walking through one of the alleys, he remembered something, “Wait, I forgot about a weapon.” He was at the edge of the alley and looked down the road too his left. At the edge of the street, he saw the carpenter’s shop. “Perhaps,” He looked closer, and saw a hatchet stuck in a log. “Perfect, not only is it a weapon, but a tool as well.” He began to walk down the side of the snow covered street to acquire the tool he needed. He could hear someone sawing inside the open workshop. As he was one building away, he stopped and looked around to see if anyone would see him take it. his time, there were people all over the street, even in front of the workshop next to the hatchet. There were way too many people too take it unnoticed. He needed a distraction of some kind. He looked around too see what he could use to distract the large group of people in the street. “Perfect.” He smiled to himself, but it was a slightly evil form of a smile. On the porch of the building next to him, there was a box of matches. He snatched them and quietly moved around the back of the workshop. There he found a pile of wood, probably belonging to the carpenter. He laid them in a medium sized pile, but made it far enough away from the building so that it would not catch fire, only the pile. When he was ready, he lit a match, threw it into the pile, and quickly went around the workshop too the front. He waited behind some boxes until the fire caught some peoples attention.

“Oh my God!” Someone yelled. “Fire!” This made everyone scramble around, most of the men ran around the back while the women were backing away frightened. While the chaos was going on, Norik walked right in front of the workshop, took the hatchet, and walked away. “Swift and clean.” He said to himself with a smile.

(Back to old man)

“Uncle, Norik was really cool wasn’t he?” The old man smiled, “Yes he was little one, yes he was.”

(Back to Norik)

It was noon already, and Norik was leaning against the back wall of Rosy’s house. Norik was clearly frustrated with Rosy, but also worried. “Where is she? I hope she didn’t get caught.” Almost immediately after he said this, Rosy and Jenna appeared from around the corner.  
“Sorry we’re late, we had some trouble getting back. there was a fire down at the carpenter workshop, did you see that?” Norik looked her in the eyes with a face that said, “Really?” Then she realized. “Let me guess, that was you?”

“Maybe.”

Rosy smiled “You’re lucky you didn’t set the whole town on fire you know that?”

Norik smiled, “I had it under control.”

“Sure, just like you had those men chasing you under control?” Norik laughed, “You saw that?” Rosy chuckled, yeah I saw that, so did the shop owner who was too busy watching you as I took this food. She pulled out a small bag of pears, a few fish, and some bread.

“Nice! That should last me for a while.” Rosy looked at Norik with slight concern, “Good, so considering I saw you somehow escape from three full grown men by running on rooftops, I would guess that you did it again.”

Norik looked down, and Jenna came up too him to be pet. As he pet her, he replied, “Yeah, I tried to talk my way out, but they didn’t buy it. I’m pretty sure one of the men saw my eyes too.”

“Are you ok?” Norik looked up, “I’ll be fine, my head hurt at the time, but it’s not as bad now.”

“Alright,” she paused, “So what did you get?” Norik grabbed his backpack from the ground and pulled out what he got, “I got a water bottle, a pair of gloves, this backpack, and a hatchet.”

“Perfect, you’re all set to go.” She looked off towards the shore where the boat was, “I wish you would stay, but I guess it’s not really my decision.” Norik felt sorry for her, “I don’t mean to sound like a jerk, but no, it isn’t your decision.” He puts his hand on her check to kindly make her look at him. “I’ll be fine, remember, i was raised out there.”

“I know, but nothing you say will stop me from worrying about you, you know that right?” Norik smiled, “I know, that’s why you're the best friend ever.” Norik looked towards the boat. “Where there is no den, there is no wolf.” He looked back at Rosy, “And trust me, there is no den here.”

“That’s a cute little saying, but it’s not true. You do have a den here, and it’s with me. So if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, please come.” She smiled, “I’ll be waiting.” Norik smiled and they hugged, “Thank you, for everything.”

“Oh!” Rosy perked up and startled Norik. “I almost forgot! Come inside!” She grabbed Norik by the hand and pulled him through the back door into a spare room. Once they entered the room, she let go and began to search around inside a drawer. While Rosy was searching for something, Norik took a look around. He had never been in this room, but he has seen her father walk out of this room into the main room many times. As he looked around, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It was a gun leaning against the wall, but something about seemed familiar. There was an engraving on the gun that Norik believed he had seen before. After Rosy found what she was looking for, she walked up behind Norik who was still staring at the gun, in a trance. Rosy asked concerned, “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost." Norik was still staring at the gun, "I'm fine, I just, I think I've seen this before." Rosy looked over his shoulder at the gun. After a moment and her eyes got big. She glanced at the gun and back at Norik. She did this a few times for a moment or so. Quickly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to turn to her. “Never mind that, I have something for you.” In her hand, she held out an amulet. “I made it for you,” She put it around his neck. “I was going to wait until christmas, but I think now is a good time.” Norik looked at the wooden amulet around his neck. The engraving was of a wolf standing on a hill howling into the sky. “A wolf,” Norik grinned, “Well, I find that quite ironic.” He looked up at her, “Thank you.” Rosy smiled. “My pleasure.”

"Alright, I should probably get going before the director comes asking questions."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, not today. I need to make sure it's safe, clean it out, stuff like that. After a day or two, I'll let you come over and see it. I just need to make it a home first."   
"Well ok, just be safe." They hugged. Norik kneeled down too Jenna, “Goodbye Jenna, I’ll see you soon ok.” He pet her a moment and then stood up. "I'll see you in a few days." He started to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned back around.  
"Remember, if your parents ask about where I am, tell them you don't know. I know it will be hard, but it's for the best." Rosy noded in agreement, and Norik disappeared out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to get the chapters out to you guys as soon as I can! I know some of you have been waiting for Balto, well here he is! Enjoy!

As Norik walked through the snow, he looked up to the sky and noticed a storm starting to brew, but he didn't care. As Norik was walking to the boat, a smile came across his face. A sense of freedom filled his body and it made him happy. Like a sailor with the ocean in front of him, or an adventurer with an unexplored jungle just waiting to be journeyed, he felt free. The wind was blowing straight into his face, and the snow was fresh, causing him to sink into the snow. This made it hard for him to get the boat in the amount of time he had wished.

When he was about 100 meters away from the boat, a gush of wind blew into his face. He slightly rose his head and took in a deep breath. When he did this, there was a scent that alerted him immediately. "Wolf." He whispered to himself. He lowered himself into a prone position and continued to advance quickly and quietly. He was able to lower himself rather low, considering his height. As he got closer to the boat, he started to hear, what he believed was, a goose and a wolf.

(Wolf's POV)

A voice came from outside, "Hey, Balto! You in there?" Balto walked out from inside the boat, "Yea, I was seeing what else we have to eat. The winter is almost upon us and I think there will be a storm soon, what do you need?"

"Well I was thinking, during the winter we never get to walk around the deck because of all the snow. So, why don't we build some sort of roof over the boat. Then no matter what weather it is, we can still go wherever we want on the boat." Balto shook his head and smiled, "Boris, of all the silly ideas you've had in the past, this is by far the worst. (He chuckles) Do you want me too just walk into town and ask the carpenter, 'Hey, do you mind if I take you all the way out-of-town to build a roof for a dog and a goose?"

"Well you don't have to get all snotty with me, it was just an idea. By the way, what was happening last night? You kept kicking around and making whimpering noises."

Balto climbed on top of a box and sat down, "Yea sorry about that, I had the strangest dream.

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately." Balto nodded, "This is true, it's been the same dream too, over and over. So there I am, in the middle of the forest during a snowy blizzard, and I'm just running. I don't know why or what from, but I'm constantly looking back to see what's there, but there's nothing there. Anyway, I do this for a minute or so until I look back again and then fall, right off the edge of a cliff." Boris was confused, "That's strange..."

"I know, but that wasnt even the strange part, after I fell, everything just went black. When I landed, I didn't feel any pain at all. I looked up from the ground to see a white she-wolf looking down to me. Now, when I say white, I don't mean pale, I mean WHITE. She was as white as a valley of fresh snow. Anyway, she was looking at me and directed me too look off too my right. When I did, there was a tree with a carving on it. The carving looked like a wolf standing on a hill howling. I was staring at the carving when the wolf said "Whoever bears this symbol, you must find and befriend. You will be completely different in every way, yet in some ways, the same. At all costs, you must work together to defeat the troubles that come your way. You and him shall do many wonders together." When I look back to the her in confusion, she vanishes, almost like she was never there." Boris was very confused about this dream, "Why havent you told me about this before?" Balto shrugged, "I don't see it too have any importance, it's just a dream."

"Balto, all dreams have importance, especially the ones that are described the way you are describing yours." Balto rolled his eyes, "Ok Boris, lets say this dream is a message, what is it saying?"

"Is it not obvious? You need to seek whoever bears the symbol that you see in your dream. And how about the she-wolf, isn't it pretty obvious who she is?"

Balto looked out towards the tree line of the forest, 'Yes, I assumed it was Her."

"If it was Aniu, then obviously this is obviously a message." Balto made a strange face, like he sensed something, but did not know what. He then put it aside like it's not important.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait to find out what to do. Judging by the skies, I don't expect we'll see anyone until the storm ends. I'm going back inside to finish counting out our food, but keep in mind, there isn't very much."

(Norik's POV)

When Norik came up to the boat he put his back to the wall and waited. He waited until the animal noises seised. Not really knowing what to do about them, he decided to just get on the boat and show them he was harmless. He climbed up the side of the boat and jumped on the deck. Doing this accidentally startled the two animals on the deck. Norik, realizing he scared them, put his hands in front of him, "I'm not here to-". He was tackled to the floor by the wolf. Trying to stop the wolf, they rolled around on the floor for a few seconds until Norik got pinned by him. As they were struggling, Norik's eyes began to glow pale blue. The wolf, still fighting to keep Norik pinned, was frightened by this. A low, dark voice came from Norik, "You shouldn't have done that." Immediately, Norik rolled onto his side, causing the wolf to fall on the floor next to him. Norik swiftly jumped off the floor and pinned the wolf down. Norik, now with the upper hand, drew his hatchet from a side pocket in his backpack. Seeing this, the wolf's eyes got big, and he began to struggle even more. Norik rose his arm to strike down on the wolf. Right as he swings his arm down, the wolf pushes Norik's arm causing him to miss. This caused the hatchet to get stuck in the floorboard of the boat. Now that Norik was unarmed, the wolf kicked Norik off of him using all four legs. With Norik off of him, the wolf stood from the floor. They both regained composure, preparing to attack again.

With their eyes locked onto one another, they were both circling around the deck, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. This went on for a moment or two, until Norik stopped in his tracks and shook his head around, his head was aching in pain. It felt like hundreds of railroad spikes were driving into his head. Due to this pain, Norik knelt, grabbed his head and cried in pain. The two animals just stood there watching for a moment, they didn't know whether they should help him or wait. After about half a minute of screaming and yelling in pain, Norik knelt there breathing heavily. He looked up to see the two animals just staring at him. The wolf, still completely confused by Norik's eyes, charged Norik. Norik also charged, and they collided in the air. Norik took the wolf down to the ground easily. The wolf was winded and pinned again by Norik. With one hand on his neck, and the other in a clenched fist, Norik clearly could kill the wolf where he lay, but he hesitated. The goose, this whole time just stood by and watched. Norik, still on top of the wolf, seemed to be mentally fighting with himself. Again in pain, Norik let the wolf loose, stood up and back away. Once again grabbing his head and yelling out in pain, Norik's bright eyes begin to fade back to their normal color. When his eyes were back to normal, he knelt there light-headed and defenseless. Seeing that he had the upper hand, the wolf was about to attack Norik again, but was stopped by the goose.

The goose seemed to communicate with the wolf. Norik, still disoriented, looked up and saw the goose pointing at him. Seeing this, Norik was confused. The wolf slowly came closer to Norik and stared at him. This made Norik feel very uncomfortable, he tried to stand, but was in too much pain. As the wolf came closer, Norik realized what the wolf was staring at, he was staring at Norik's necklace. Norik, confused by the wolf's interest, looked down at the amulet, and back at the wolf. Norik then blacked out and fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post as often as I can. Thanks for the reviews! If anyone has an advice, I will be happy to listen. Seriously, I have never tried writing before. If you have any comment on the characters, or how I'm trying to portray them, let me know. Enjoy!

Slowly, light began to enter Norik's eyes. Everything was dark and hazy. Norik tried to make out what was around him. After a moment, his vision began to focus and he could see where he was. He was sitting in the corner of, what looked like, the bridge of the boat. Confused, Norik tried to stand up, but realized his hands were tied to a pipe. "Well that's odd, how did I get here?" He thought to himself. He took a look around, but no one could be seen in the room. He paused, and took in a deep breath through his nose. He smiled, "I know you are there, you do not have to hide." Moments later, the wolf, closely followed by the goose, cautiously entered the room. The goose, clearly afraid of Norik, hid behind the wolf. "Do you understand me?"The wolf nodded in response to Norik. Norik nodded back,"good." Norik paused, "I am sorry for startling you, but I promise, I will not intentionally hurt you." Sarcastically, the wolf responded to Norik, "Yeah right, because almost crushing my head with a hatchet was totally an accident."

"Actually it was," the two animal's eyes widened. The wolf took a few steps back, dumbfounded by the fact that this human understood what he was saying. Norik continued, "and besides, you attacked me," he shrugged, "I was only defending myself."

"How did you..." Norik rolled his eyes, "Yea yea, I can talk to animals, I'm a freak. Are you going to make fun of me now, or are you going to do it behind my back later?" The two animals were still confused and frightened by this. The goose, still frightened of Norik, "How did you come of this gift?" Norik rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, "It's not a gift, it's a curse."

"either way, where did you get it?" Norik looked down to the floor, and In a low voice, "Aniu, the wolf spirit, she gave it too me. It doesn't always work though," he smiled, "my friend used to tell me, "You can only hear them, when you need to." The two animals looked at each other, clearly, they knew something that Norik did not. The goose turned his head away from Norik, "I told you he was different, why else would Aniu tell you about him?" Hearing this, Norik looked up.

"What do you mean? What did she tell you?" The wolf took a step towards Norik, "She told me in a dream, she said that whoever bears that symbol," he gestured towards the amulet, "is suppose to do her wonders along side of me. I don't really know what that means, but that's what she told me."

Norik was confused, "The amulet is just a trinket. I haven't even had it very long, it was just a gift from a friend. I don't know how I can help you," He lowered his voice, "or why I even should."

"Well considering you almost killed me with your bare hands, I would guess that you can do more than the average boy. How did you do that any way?"

"It's apart of the curse."

The goose commented, "The blue eyes." Norik nodded,"Yes, it started to happen around the same time I could hear what animals were saying. Whenever I feel threatened, like I have to fight to survive, my body goes into overload. My eyes turn a pale blue and I no longer have control over my actions. I turn into a very powerful savage." Norik looked down, "I try not to do it, but when I am in a very dangerous situation, I have no control." The wolf, still suspicious of the boy, started to feel a little less nervous about the boys presence.

"That's what happened on the deck."

Norik nodded , "I told you I would never hurt on purpose, but I had no control. That is why it is a curse, and she gave it too me." Anger came across Norik's face, "If She wants her 'wonders' to be fulfilled, she can find someone else to do it. She's already caused me enough harm."

After about a minute of silence, the goose spoke up. "Well, I don't see any reason in keeping you all tied up. He looked at the wolf, would you undo the ropes?" The wolf turned to the goose and whispered, Are you kidding me? I don't care if he was sent by Aniu herself, he almost killed me. What makes you think we can trust him?"

"I have faith, and so should you." The wolf looked back at the boy tied up in the corner. The goose turned his head back to him, "And don't you forget, Aniu has power over us, so if you defy her, this could be a REALLY long winter." The wolf sighed, "Maybe you're right. But, I'm keeping my eye on him."he goose smiled,"I can agree with that." The wolf walked up too Norik and began to untie him with his mouth. The goose turned to the Norik, "So, boy, what is your name?"

"I am Norik, who are you?"

"I am Boris, and that is Balto. We live here, alone, but satisfied. Might I ask what you are doing here?" Norik was finished being untied and stood up rubbing his wrists. "I came looking for a place to live. I thought this place was abandoned, turns out I was wrong. Might I ask what you are doing here? I mean, a wolf and a goose living together." He gestured towards Balto, "You should be with your pack," He gestured towards Boris, "and you should be flying south by now, right?" Balto chuckled, "And you should be in town living with your family, see we're not the only strange ones here." Norik, not really emotionally bothered by Balto's remark, "I don't have a family, why do you think I'm here looking for somewhere to live."

Balto, felt slightly sorry for the boy, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah well, it's a common misconception." It was silent for a moment until Norik looked around and asked the two, "Where have you put my bag?" Balto gestured out the door, "It's out on the deck." Norik started to walk out of the room and onto the deck. He looked around the deck, it was almost sunset, and the storm was getting close. The deck was mostly empty except for a few boxes, which Norik presumed empty.

Boris and Balto followed Norik onto the deck, "Back to your other question, yes, it is strange that a wolf and a goose are living together, but that is why we are here. You see, I was abandoned by my flock because I am afraid of heights. When It was time to fly south, they left me here. Balto found me almost frozen to death and he took me here. We've been together ever since." Boris turned to Balto, "How long ago was that?"

"About five seasons ago, I believe." Norik picked up his bag and set it by the edge where he sat. "What about you? Where is your pack?" Balto smiled and shook his head, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not even a wolf, well not entirely, I'm half husky. I don't remember my parents, I just know I raised myself. I lived alone, until I met Boris." Norik, surprised by this, "Well, I guess we all have something strange in us."

"So it seems." Boris turned to Norik, "So tell me, why did you run away?"

Norik smiled, "Is it not obvious? I'm an orphan who can talk to animals, I have the sense, speed, and strength of a wolf, and you think that I just lived happily ever after?"

"I didn't mean to insult you, i was just wondering." Norik waved his hand at Boris, "It's all right, I'm used to it."

Balto looked at Norik with concern. Even though he would not admit it, he clearly was worried for Norik. "So what will you do now?" Norik shrugged, "I don't know, I never made a backup plan, and if I go back now, I'll be in a LOT of trouble." They all just stood there, pondering the situation. Boris broke the science, "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure."

Boris pulled Balto aside, "We can't just let him go back. We've seen what gifts he has, and Aniu told you that we need him. If he goes back, we will be defying Her wishes, and he will live an outsider his whole life. Think about it, we live here because we were neglected, so how are we different from him?" Balto was still worried for his and Boris's safety, "You may be right, but we know nothing about him, for all we know he might try to kill us in our sleep."

"Balto, Aniu said this person would be different from you, but in some ways the same. He is an outcast with the powers of a wolf. You are an outcast, and you posses the heritage of a wolf." He paused, "Tell me you don't see yourself in that boy." Balto looked towards the boy who was watching the skies, "The storm is coming, he can stay until it passes. Judging by his behavior during that time, will decide if he stays for good." Boris smiled and put his wing on Balto's shoulder, "Trust me, you are not the only one afraid, but I have faith in the boy." They walked out onto the deck and Norik was still looking at the sky. "The storm is coming, I should probably go." Balto sighed, "You're not leaving, if you leave now, you won't make it home. We decided that you can stay here with us for the time being."

Norik was surprised, "Oh, well... thank you. I don't know what too say." Balto, partially sarcastic, but still serious, "Say you won't choke me in your sleep."

Norik chuckled, "I promise."


End file.
